Riverdancing wild woman
by I.have.a.tiara
Summary: short story about what happens after Amy teaches Sheldon how to Riverdance


-I'm the only man you'll do that for. - Sheldon turned toward the door, grateful that there was no one else to see the sensual dance her fiancée had just done. He put a hand on the couch to stand, but saw that Amy continued the sensual dance.

\- Does Dr. Cooper like this? - Amy said smiling. Sheldon swallowed.

-Come here- He said and Amy sat where she had been minutes before standing to do the Riverdance. "Not there, here." Sheldon put his hands on Amy's waist and pulled her to sit astride his legs.

-I can notice that you enjoy my movements- she said when feeling the bundle of her fiancé. She gave him a small kiss and smiled as Sheldon began to run his fingers through her hair.

-I was thinking that you enjoyed having your bachelorette party...

-Yes, so much- Amy said, even though she didn't remember anything at all about the wild things she had been told that she did.

-And I've decided that I want to have a bachelor party.

-Really? I thought going to visit Dr. Wolcott was your bachelor party.

-Yes, it was fun. But I want to have a real bachelor party.

\- Do you know that bachelor parties include a lot of alcohol and women dancing almost naked?

-Yes, that's what I read and it sounds interesting- Amy raised her eyebrow surprised that her fiancé would find that kind of thing interesting.

-But you don't even like to drink alcohol...

-And I also read that sometimes the man who is about to marry has sex with another woman since it is his last chance to do so.

-What? Are you really thinking about having sex with a stranger? -Amy tried to stand up to get away from him, but Sheldon wrapped her around the waist and did not let go. Unable to avoid it, Amy moaned at the feel of Sheldon's bundle pressed between her legs.

-Why does it bother you that ...?

\- We have been together almost eight years and we have barely had coitus 4 times! And now you say you want to do it with a stranger!

-Why on earth would I have sex with someone I do not know?

-You have just said that it would be interesting to have sex with another person.

-No, I said it sounds interesting about a woman dancing almost naked.

-Well ... I think ... that would be fine. After all in my outings with Penny and Bernadette I've seen several dancers almost naked - Sheldon frowned at that - Don't put on that face. What did you think we do every time we go to Las Vegas?

-I don't know, drinking and talking about women's things.

-While we see men taking off their clothes.

-Very well, little lady, your travels to Las Vegas with Penny and Bernadette are over.

-Don't worry, now I can see the only man that interests me to take off his clothes almost every day- Sheldon blushed, but smiled- And returning to the subject of your bachelor party ... you must tell Howard. Surely he will know how to get a dancer.

\- Oh no, that will not be necessary.

\- You already got the dancer? -she ask surprised.

-Yes, she even dance for me.

-What? When?

-About 15 minutes ago- He said looking at his watch.

-But 15 minutes ago you were here with ...- Amy opened her eyes when se realize- Is that your way of telling me you want us to have coitus? - Sheldon nodded, smiling that she had finally realized.

-I thought it was pretty clear- Sheldon said, stroking Amy's legs from under her pajamas and beginning to kiss her neck.

\- So ... your bachelor party will be ... having coitus with your future wife? Amy asked, beginning to have trouble thinking because Sheldon was kissing her neck and touching her nipples.

-Yes, he answered, lowering his lips to Amy's breasts.

-Wait- Amy said, lowering herself from Sheldon's lap.

-Don't you want to have coitus? - Sheldon looked somewhat disillusioned.

-Of course, but it's your bachelor party. So this must be about you, "she said stroking the bundle over the pants with one hand while the other opened the zipper.

-We must fold my pants-Sheldon said looking towards where Amy had thrown his clothes- Oh sweet Jesus- Sheldon looked at his fiancée amazed to feel that she had licked the tip of his penis.

-Can I? - Amy asked on her knees before continuing. She had never done that, but she had wanted to do it for a long time and that seemed like the perfect time to try it because when they had their make out sessions they always satisfied with their hands - Remember it's your bachelor party and things must be wild- she said smiling.

-Yes, you're right- Sheldon nodded as he watched Amy take her penis to her mouth and start to suck it.

-That was ... amazing and very wild- Sheldon said once he could think normally.

-Yes ... yes it was-Amy was still somewhat agitated. Sheldon had taken seriously the fact that things must be very wild and they did things she never thought Sheldon would allow.

-But I must warn you, miss. When we get married we should not behave like savages and be doing this - Amy couldn't hide her disappointment and Sheldon seemed to notice - We have to make an agreement that we will only have wild coitus once a month, since we should not let ourselves be controlled by our low impulses

\- Does that mean that after marriage we will only have coitus once a month? And if one day we want to have a child do you think...?

\- No, after we get married we'll have normal coitus every time we want, but coitus like the one we just had right now with you with your mouth in my ... -Sheldon blushed- Well you understand, right? - Amy nodded- and everything else what we did ... we will only do it once a month. Do you agree?

-It seems perfect to me- Amy kissed him on the lips.

-Well, and now I must go to take a shower.

-And if I accompany you?

-Amy, we already had our tenants meeting in the shower this month.

-But it's still your bachelor party and things can be wild.

\- Little lady, you are insatiable. Okay, you can come with me to the shower- Amy smiled and walked behind her fiancé to continue celebrating as the Riverdancing wild woman that she was.


End file.
